An antenna may be designed according to a bandwidth criterion, a size criterion and/or an efficiency criterion. The design criteria for the antenna may, for example, be inter-related. For example, a particular size of the antenna may place a limit on a maximum bandwidth and/or efficiency that may be achieved by the antenna.
Even if an antenna may be designed to satisfy a particular criterion, there may be factors that may, for example, negatively affect a performance of the antenna. For example, an antenna may be designed to satisfy an efficiency criterion. However, resistive and/or dielectric losses may occur in the antenna and/or in a component connected (e.g. electrically and/or capacitively connected) to the antenna, thus reducing the efficiency of the antenna. Accordingly, the antenna may not achieve the efficiency criterion it was designed for. It may be desirable to minimize resistive and/or dielectric losses in an antenna, and consequently improve the efficiency of the antenna.